Butch You Idiot
by 13animegirl
Summary: butch basically takes buttercup away from town were no one knows were the hell she is! will they learn to live together?
1. Ppgz Story Chapter 1

Ppgz Story

Butchs P.O.V

I'm going to kill you Buttercup said running at me but I disappeared well I just flew really fast ten I pinned her against a wall looking at her looking up and down her body.

Buttercups P.O.V

Butch let go of me you pervert. LET ME GO!

Butch I'm going to kill you once I get out of your grip. Oh ill let you out if you kiss me Butch said. Ew over my dead body.

Butchs P.O.V

Ok but I'm not going to let you go until I get that kis- owwww. What the hell ow. Hey you wouldn't let me go so I had to kick you Buttercup said. So what all you had to do is kiss me.

Buttercups P.O.V

Exactly why I kicked you ugly ass bitch sucking dick head. I hate you that's it I'm going to kill you Butch!

Sorry that's all for today didn't have enough time to finish tell me what you think

-13animegirl J


	2. Ppgz Story Chapter 2

_**Ppgz Story**_

Buttercup has long pretty hair with bangs that covers her left eye her hair color is black with green streaks in it she is wearing black skinny jeans that have some cool rips on them and a green & black that shows her belly piercing. D-cup Big ass nice curves and black and green converse!

Butch has short nice looking hair he doesn't have spikes nor a tail but still has bangs that cover his left eye he is sexy he has 3 piercing on his right eye. He is wearing black skinny jeans and a forest green t-shirt that shows off his muscles with his black and green converse

Anyways onto the story away ha-ha lol

Butchs P.O.V

Shit! Oh hey Buttercunt look who it is.

Oh wait never mind it is just my bros and those ugly girls getting the shit beat out of them. Shut up Butch before I beat the shit out of you Buttercup said. Oh well I then pinned her to the floor and said you can try and hurt me but im warning you I will beat the shit out of you.

Buttercups P.O.V

Butch you don't scare me I don't care what you say because the truth is you're the scared one aren't you. So im going to tell you once to get off of me now. That's it buttercup im done with your stupid games I told you what I was going to do but you wont listen to me so ill take things into my own hands butch said.

Butchs P.O.V

I picked up buttercup and started to walk to a field 20 miles away. Buttercup was trying to get out of my grip but she failed and then she smirked and then scream help me help rape oh my god he's going to rape me. I looked at her and then knocked her out then an hour la8ter she woke up and I saw the field. Wow buttercup you're fatter than I thought. No im not you rapist

Buttercup said. Oh we are almost there.

Buttercups P.O.V

Butch said we were almost there I yelled/asked where. He looked at me and said were here. He through me down and I looked around and notice I was surrounded by green grass home could be in any direction I started to panic looking for any signs of home. And then I looked at butch who was in fighting position. Get up he yelled at me. I told you I was going to beat the shit out of ya and now ill show you butch said with a scary serious face.

Butchs P.O.V

Buttercup got up and looked at me strait in my eyes and yelled/asked WERE THE HELL AM I! I looked at her and started to crake up. She looked at me confused and then I said were no one can hear you scream. She opened up her eyes at that and said what the hell does that mean? You're going to rape me!? What the fuck no! im going to beat the shit out of ya!

Buttercups eyes went from confused to anger and hate. She then got in fighting position and run at me and then tried to punch me I dodged it and then tripped her she fell and blood came out of her mouth she looked pissed and then got up and ran at me but she did it so fast I couldn't react to it she pinned me down looked me strait in the eyes and screamed I will kill you butch Kaito Jojo! I looked at her with my death glare witch made her flinch and that's all I need I flipped over and pinned her to the nice green grass floor and said Buttercup Emerald Diamond Utonium id like to see you try

Ok this is my story don't forget to tell me what you think please and tell me if I should make more please

-13animegirl


	3. Ppgz Story Chapter 3

_**PPGZ Story Chapter 3**_

Buttercups P.O.V

I looked at butch with a im not scared but its like he can read my mind or something because he looked at me and said your afraid but wont admit it. That was enough for me I pushed him off of me and yelled strait in his face you want a fight fine but no powers got it. He looked at me and said ok but im still not going to go easy on you just cause you are a girl. Ok then lets fight!

Butchs P.O.V

I got into fighting stance and we stood there for 5 seconds and then she ran at me I was about to punch her when she stopped right in front of my face and smiled I was confused at what had just happened and then she stepped back a couple of feet turned around and kicked me strait in the fucking face it hurt like hell. I told you I was going to beat you she said while smiling and then I smirked wiping the blood off my lips and said I wouldn't be laughing right now and I ran up to her and pinned her flat on her stomach. Ouch Butch get off of me now! Oh buttercup don't you want to see who is stronger! But I guess since you are asking I am the stronger one so just say you are stronger and I will get off. What the fuck are you saying dumb ass she said trying to get free witch only made my grip get stronger and her screaming! Butch! Get off of me NOW! I told you no one can hear your screams out here did you really think that I would just go where your sisters can hear you and then attack me? Butch I can granite that if I scream any loader the whole world will hear me! Really well buttercup we will just have to find out I said pushing her harder against the ground and twisting her arm.

Buttercups P.O.V

Ahhhh! Butch first off if you push me down any more my breast are FUCKING GOANNA POP and ow your going to fucking break my arm! Butch then stopped twisting my arm and said well then he then pushed me as hard as he could without using his supper powers and I felt like I was going to die. My breast where killing me and I screamed in pain he just smirked and said who is stronger I looked up about to say me but then realized in till I say him he would keep pushing me to the floor I started to feel nub and I said ug you are bitch and then he got off of me. Ps we cant us our powers out here so if you try anything ill do the same thing over he said walking over to a tree. I yelled out to butch to turn around he looked at me as if he were going to start laughing and I walked over to him and said turn around I have to do something he did as told with that I tried to run for it but butch of course tackled me down and he flipped me over to look in my eyes and said I wont hesitate to kill you if you try anything like that again! I was mad so I kneed him right in his crotch and he rolled in pain I looked at him and said you have a weakness and I will use it on you if you try anything but right then he punch my boob I yelled and feel next to him almost on him and he yelled so do you dumb ass! I was in pain my breast where well fucking hurting like hell and I couldn't do shit about it!

Butchs P.O.V

I got up and I pulled a bag out from the tree. I looked inside and pulled out food. Butterbitch over there smelt the food and grabbed the bag and pushed me out of her way. I got up and then took a sandwich and gave it to her she looked at me with a not trusting look but then grabbed it and sat down examining it. I didn't do anything to it I said. Oh really then why don't you take the first bit she said smirking as if I was going to admit to something, but I caught her off guard when I bit it. Ok fine then ill eat it buttercup said. Ok I could care less if you do I said to her. When are we leaving buttercup asked in the way tat said I want to go home, when I say I replied. When is that she said biting the last piece of her sandwich. I don't know when I feel like taking you back I said. Then I hit the tree 2 times and then I put a code in that had an elevator I hand motioned buttercup to come and she looked at me with a what the fuck. She then got up and walked over to me and stepped inside with me I pushed a button that said house on it & to her surprise we were inside a huge house!

Hey guys sorry that's all till next time bye oh don't forget to comment please


	4. Ppgz Story Chapter 4

_**Ppgz Story Part 4**_

Buttercups P.O.V

I walked inside the huge house and then ran to the kitchen. When I got there I opened the refrigerator and my favorite drink was in there but only one left I grabbed it went to the covert and got a glass out poured my Dr. Pepper in it and I was about to drink it when butch grabbed it right out of my hand I was fighting to get it back when he licked the rim of the cup all around leaving it with his slobber and spit on it. Ewwww that's disgusting butch you can keep it. Aw Buttercunt are you sure you don't want any. Butch stop Ewwww that's disgusting stop chasing me I don't even know where im going ok wait no! I tripped over the stupid carpet and flung onto the couch and butch jumped on top of me and looked at me witch made me flinch a little. Aw butterbitch what's wrong you look a little scared of me. Im not scared of anyone. With that he drank all of my OLD DRINK and then put the cup on the floor. Would you get off of me now! Ok only if you sleep on the coach tonight. What no isn't there more than one room!? ha-ha no that's why you're sleeping here. No im not now get the fuck off of me now! No not in till you agree on sleeping in here! Fine! Now get off! When butch got off of me I pushed past him and ran into the bedroom closing the door behind me and jumped onto the bed. Buttercup I told you what was going to happen if you didn't listen to me and I will you know I will! Shut the fuck up ok. Right then I heard something creek but it must have been nothing because when I looked around I found nothing. Ug must have of been the wind or something. Or really? Ahhhh what the fuck butch.

Butchs P.O.V

What you didn't lock the door so I just came in because well maybe I want to go to sleep duh now move im cold. I went under the covers with her I could feel that she was fucking redder then bricks eyes and she was warm that's how I could that she was blushing. Aw whats wrong don't like me so close to you hum. I moved closer to her while she got up out of the bed and managed to say wh- what do you think you're doing!? I got out of the bed and walked over to her and pushed her against the wall. Oh I was just thinking about sleeping what were you thinking not locking the door. Well um you see well that's not important right im going to take a shower when I get out you better be in the living room got it.

Buttercups P.O.V

I got into the shower and well showered and stuff after well about an hour yes when I am uncomfortable I take long showers so I got out and put a pair of clean under wear that I found in the room but it was weird finding girl clothing in a boys room unless a girl was here before I also managed to find a bra but it was a little tight on me whosever clothes these are they seem a little girl I walked out of the room forgetting I was only wearing a bra and underwear. I saw butch and yelled at him. Butch were the fuck are my fucking clothes. He looked at me and blushed then laughed. Hey what the fuck is your problem? He stopped laughing and his blush went away but he stared at me and then he held up his hand holding up my clothing.

Butchs P.O.V

I held up buttercups clothes and she yelled at me. Hey why the fuck did you take my clothes. I don't know I just felt like bugging you. She pinned me to the and told me to give it back but I pushed her on the floor and jumped on top of her looking up and down her beautiful body. She then felt a chill I could tell because she got goose bumps and then she realized that she just got out of the shower and was only wearing a bra and underwear and she freaked out. Butch you pervert get the FUCK OFF OF ME NOW! I then pushed down on her so she couldn't kick me but that only gave me a boner. I sort of pushed myself up but I didn't realize that was enough for her to pusher knee up but not enough to hurt me. She lifted up her knee pushing up on my crouch enough to make me moan. I let out a little moan and she looked confused but felt my boner. Ew butch get off of me now especially since you got a big ass boner on my leg. I cant move my boner hurts like fucking hell and well can you well help me to the bathroom like now.

Buttercups P.O.V

Um how can I help you if your fucking on top of me? I helped butch up once again not realizing im half naked and he has his hand over my shoulder and the other on well you know once we got to the room I had to stop and rest because butch was fucking heavy. We both feel onto the bed he was in pain I could tell he unbuttoned his pants and yelled at me to look away but in a way I didn't want to but I did finally I couldn't help it I sort of looked at him masturbating but it wasn't helping him. So I leaned over to him and whispered in his ear that this meant absolutely nothing it was just a favor. I told him to take off his pants witch he refused to do so I had to do it while he was trying to pull them back up. Butch stop I helping you. Buttercup get off of me and get ou- butch let out a moan when I put his dick in my hand.

Butchs P.O.V

Buttercup get off of me and get ou- I felt buttercup put my dick in her hand making me moan and I notice she wasn't even looking at my dick or me. I leaned up while she tried to push me back down didn't work out for her cause I feel on her and I guess my hand feel on her breast because I felt something big and well I think her breast well are hard and when my hand slipped I sort of landed onto of her making her moan real loud. Butch get off of me now. Buttercup your hard. Buttercup turned red like redder then I think possible and she said ok heres the deal don't tell anyone what we did tonight I will pleasure you if you pleasure me ok. I was shocked at that and just nodded my head she flipped me over and well started to kiss me I grabbed her and pinned her on the bed moving my body on her not in her but on up and down earning a really load moan almost like a scream but she just keep on moving her head up and down saying keep going.

Buttercups P.O.V

After we were done well you know we fell asleep in the morning to see a big surprise

Hey guys comment on it sorry its short

13animegirl


	5. Butch you FUCKTARD

_**Ppgz Story Part 5**_

**By the way I don't have any good ideas right now cause im tired but yeah so hope you like it ps im tired if I didn't state that before ****KKKK**

Oh and I going to be writing this a different way cause im to lazy to write this persons pov and shit enjoy

I woke up and to my surprise butch is well butch was right next to me holding me I almost screamed when he put his hand over my mouth. What the fuck are you doing butch and why are you fucking in the same bed as me. Well for starters I told you there was only one fucking bed and two I told you who was going to sleep here (AND THAT'S ME DUMB ASS) and three you kept moaning. Butch what the fuck does that fucken mean moron. It means you were dreaming and when I looked at you I saw that you were well looked well I don't what it means butterbitch but when I touched you I saw that well you weren't moaning just smiling and giggling so I brought you in my room so I could sleep.

Oh ok well then now that I know why (GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME)! Damn bitch clam down I let you go when you woke up you are the one who desisted not to move genus. Whatever

(Buttercups thoughts)

Oh thank the lord it was just a nightmare. I would fucken die if that really did happen I swear and I would also kill fucken butch for touching me.

(End of buttercups thoughts)

I was eating my sandwich when butterbutt had to come and steel it from me.

Hey bitch I was eating that! Oh yeah thanks for leaving me some J

Give it back I yelled at her but of course my karma had to come right now she licked all over it but no that wasn't enough for her she walked over to me and slapped me and of course me being in shock opened my mouth and boom she shoved it in my mouth.

**(ps the only thing that she didn't dream about was butch stealing her drink and her falling she got knocked out when she hit the hard part of the couch)**

What the fuck buttercup! Ah butchie boy rhyming now. Shut the fuck up. There you go again whats next birds speaken words buttercup let out a big laugh I thought that I could gross her out like to the point she would puke. Her mouth was wide open and she didn't notice me getting closer to her but when I was close enough I gathered a big ball of spit & mucus then I spit right into her mouth. She kinda well accidentally swallowed it and then I started to laugh she looked like she was gonna puck. But no instead she put 3 pieces of gum in her mouth and I knew what she was going to do I mean she knows the sound I hate the most is the sound of HER when she pops or chews her fucken stupid gum. She started to pop her fucken gum ug I swear I can kill her right now whatever as long as you ignore her. Ok I think ignoring her is working.

POP working for yea butchie boy?! Ug I cant take it anymore!

(Butchs mind)

Ah I can just get the gum out of her well not now at least not in till im ready to kill her or something

Buttercup how the hell is it fucken possible for a person to fucking pop gum 78 times in 53 seconds tell me now how is it? I don't know butchie boy why do you care so fucking much. Because you are fucken pissen me off! And that is why I am popen my gum sucka. My god buttercup I swear you are going to regret popping that gum if you don't stop. POP! Woops! Just popped it and not regr-

Butch smashed his lips onto buttercup. Buttercup tried to push him off but he pushed her into a wall and forced his tongue into her mouth and pulled apart and then

POP! Butch you fucken retard. You rapist you you ug I don't even know how to say wait you just did that to fucking get the gum out of my mouth ug if I knew what you were going to do I would of taken it out of my mouth instead of it being sucked out of my mouth retard.

Well to bad hahahahaha sucker wait ew get this out of my mouth wait got it haha sucka. So buttercup im tired of you. So wait in here im going to go take a shower. What ever fucking bitch!

Butch turned the shower on but something wasn't quite right. He walked out into the living without out a shirt just saying and he looked around the room and saw that buttercup had punched the security homing thing and he jumped out of the tree and saw buttercup with a scared yet what the fuck look on her face. BUTTERCUP get your fucking ass back over here now! Hum let me think oh wait fuck no bitch im getting out of here bu bye.

Buttercup If I have to go over there and get you I don't care if you cry scream because I just don't care!

Um first off butch I am the one who would make you cry.

Buttercup is that a challenge?!

Oh butch who's slower than usual?

Hahahahaha your so damn funny!

But now we are going to start to fight but don't come oh wait that's exactly what your going to do

Butch your dea- wait were the fuck ug ill hide in that tree

After waiting like 2 minutes and 5 seconds there he is and noooow

Whoops haha got you butc-

Eeeewwww butch get the fuck ow b-buUtch uhm bUtch please I-I-I will do aanynynything please butch I will doo anything you want! Just please stop putting yyyour finger iiinn me please I promise I will do anything butch just don't do that ever again please

Let me think no I told you I would do something that would make you cry but I will give you one last time or I go farther! Ok ok butch you made your point ok just get off of me.

Ok buttercup lets g- really ok buttercup I told you what was going to happen and now its happening

Buttercup if you come back I promise not to make you do anything that you don't want to do. Fuck no I am leaving woohoo sucka im way ahead of you so you cant catch me now Mr. jackass. Wow I didn't think I would get away OH SHIT! Um hey butch funny thing um so one more chance please? No buttercup im don with your games but now your gonna play a fun game of mine and the funny part is that its only fun for me so now we are going back and I guess that I cant even trust you to be bye yourself for 2 minutes without you trying to escape funny I thought that you would actually stay but nope but now your gonna be upset when we get back cause your all covered in dirt and im sweaty so guess what your taken a shower with me.

Butch picked buttercup up and walked all the way back to the latterly tree house.

Buttercup was screaming her ass off begging that he was joking he just answered by saying I didn't say that we were taking a shower at the same time did I but that can change if you keep screaming and kicking. Buttercup decided to be quiet even when they got inside the house. Butch buttercup said um is it ok if I take a shower first. Nope cause I like when the shower is hot and your going to take a quick shower and then a bath to get the rest of the whatever is still dirty the rinse ok cause I want you to.

Butch held a button and a lady came in and butch told her after se takes her quick shower that she was going to wash her. The woman nodded and ten butch said oh and if she refuses come and get me ill do it myself and with that said he smirked and he told the woman to watch buttercup her response was a nerves smile then he walked into the bathroom.

After 15 minutes of only the sound of water hitting the shower was to be heard then stopped as butch came out only to be wearing skinny jeans that weren't buttoned up buttercup couldn't help to look at his chest is perfect abs and it as surprisingly hot to her that his hair was the way she liked it flat and perfect to her.

You go take a 5 minute shower to wash your hair and then to wash your hair ok after that she will be in there after 5 minutes

5 minutes have passed and the woman knocked on the door and when she knocked buttercup ignored her she knew of course but went to butch. Butch? Yes?! Well buttercup um well I don't think she heard me knock but what should I do? Never mind ill go in there myself goodbye.

Butch knocked on the door but only to be answered by a pissed off looking buttercup. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FUCKTARD!

What are you doing I told you that you're going to take a bath!? Well ever think that I don't want to you are not going to tell m- ow butch stop!

Butch pushed buttercup back in the bathroom and then she turned around only to meat butch who looked some what happy and that's when the light in her head went on. Butch over my dead damn body would I let you give me a bath. Shut up bitch and with that said butch grabbed the toile off of buttercup and she hid behind the shower/bath door. Butch you perverted fucktard. Whatever you didn't do what I told you to do so its not my problem stupid hoe.

_To be continued _

_-13ANIMEGIRL~_


End file.
